I'm Not Jealous! I think
by Elstro1988
Summary: Co-written with KJ-Slashbug. (CC/JFP Universe) Randy Orton doesnt get jealous. But when John Cena appears at his hotel room door out of sheer boredom...Centon as possibly you've not seen it before. Smut, slight fluff, one shot!


**_"I'm not jealous...I think"_**

_Just a one-shot (again with input from partner in crime KJ-Slashbug). I always say that "there's only so much Centon you can read" but I've never actually written it myself! Well here I've had much input and assistance from my ficcing partner in crime (He provided Randy's character) but that's by-the by._

_Set in the Joshing For Position universe/timeline. With all the other storylines going on at the moment I thought it was better to adapt and turn our first go at Centon into a full one-shot. Much of Randy's lines were written by KJ Slashbug. Everything else by me! _

_Obviously pairing is Cena/Orton. And a cheeky hint of others…..! Slash. WWE. Do not own. Fiction and written for amusement only._

* * *

John Cena had finished another day of Make-A-Wish and a Raw house show to boot. Much as he loved seeing the joy on those kids faces when he showed up to surprise them, when he got back to his hotel rooms on the road at night, those beds could get mighty empty.

Sure, his fling with Zack Ryder had been fun for a bit. Ryder was younger by eight years…and had the most incredible smooth ass and thighs which were great to fuck. But….John just could not see Zack as future long-term material. Zack was one of those guys who was great for some hot sex and was so eager in bed…but….he knew Zack was young. Young enough to want to look for some new excitement. Personally, John didn't know how Zack would want anyone other than him…

"Penny for 'em John boy?" came an unmistakeable Irish brogue that could only mean one colleague. Sheamus.

John shook his head.

"You were just standing there…staring at the wall," said Sheamus. John had been stood in the corridor of the hotel for…well…he didn't know how long. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Long ol' day," he said, shrugging, "Plus Make A Wish doesn't get any easier…no matter how many sad stories I've heard."

"But it makes the job worthwhile," said the red-haired Irishman, "If I didn't know you any better…I'd say man trouble."

"That obvious huh?" John sighed.

"Yeah," Sheamus said, "Don't see you with your bit of fluff these days."

"Not feeling it anymore," John said, "Zack's great for casual fun times…but…he's not a guy you can take home to mom."

"Want my opinion?" Sheamus suggested.

"Gonna get it anyway," John replied.

"I think Zack's shagging someone else," Sheamus said.

"Oh I think that too…he's young and desperate to get his push back," John said, "And anyway….you know his buddy the Big O?"

"Was just about to say," Sheamus said, "You're the frigging face of this company…you could have anyone you wanted."

John had been thinking about someone for a long time. Someone he'd thrown to the kerb when he got his second strike on the wellness policy. A man who no matter how many times John saw him….never failed to stir the Cenation leader's blood and hormones up like a teenager's.

"Though," grinned Sheamus, who could almost see the cogs working in John's cap-clad head, "I think you want someone in particular…."

"No!" John denied, laughing it off.

"Really?" Sheamus said, "Perhaps….someone with voices in his head. Someone who made his name killing legends. Preying on apexes."

"Your jokes suck, man," John said, shaking his head, "On camera and off it."

"Hey," smirked Sheamus, "Least its better than moping around like a sack of spuds like you're doing!"

"Quit it," John huffed.

"Room 366," Sheamus said, "He's up there..said he was Skypeing Sam and Alanna but I know he's not cos he spent an hour on the phone to her before the show. C'mon John-boy….everyone knows its Randy you really want. Running around with a kid like Ryder…nah. Trying to get vipers out your head but failing miserably."

"Thanks," John said, "Suppose it can't hurt to hang out with him."

"Exactly," Sheamus grinned, slapping John on the back.

John made his way down the hall to the elevator and punched the 3 button. Thankfully, the lift was empty. No fans lurking. Yet. Room 366. One of the plusher ones, only befitting a top face of the company.

John knocked, nervously. Yes, even the great John Cena got nervous.

The door opened and the tanned figure of Randy answered, Apex Predator tee, smart designer jeans..still looking as edible as ever to John. God Randy was so handsome. John already felt his heartbeat speed up.

"John," grunted Randy, not looking particularly pleased to see him.

"Ortz," John replied, nodding.

"What do you want?" asked Randy.

"Just seein' what you're up to," John said, reverting to his usual goofball self, masking the rush of feelings inside him. He even (and he was mentally kicking himself), did his entrance salute, and his face fell into his familiar cheeky dimpled grin.

"Same old goofball," snarked Randy.

"Never change," John replied, "So you gonna let me in? Unless you're talking to Alanna on the phone in which case I'll come back later."

"Why don't you go find Zack?" snapped Randy, "Fist pump his dick for him."

He was already feeling jealous of John running around with that stupid kid Ryder. Last thing he need was John coming here to rub it in his face. Randy Orton, stealer of millions of teenage hearts…was jealous. Almost funny.

"Jealous are we, Randall?" quipped John.

"If you haven't realised Johnny, you have a boyfriend," Randy spat, cursing himself for calling his ex "Johnny" again.

"And O'Shaugnessy and goatface are a couple but goatboy's also banging a Bella twin and they pair of them laid the Ryback two nights ago," shrugged John.

Yes, Sheamus and Daniel Bryan had been secretly dating. They'd kept it under wraps mostly but John had caught the two bearded men sharing an embrace backstage after Raw. And then two nights ago, John had spied the large figure of Ryback trying to sneak out of their hotel room without being seen, and naturally, had drawn his own conclusions.

"Really?" Randy said, raising an eyebrow, " Last thing I heard Ryback fucked Maddox after Hell in a Cell."

"Well I saw him sneaking out of their hotel room," shrugged John, "Maybe he wanted someone with more..testosterone. You can be a big strong fella and still crave the body of a man you know. Ever had to share a tour bus with Maddox? That boy gets PMS!"

"Hey. He's pretty," Randy said, "With an ass that screams 'Fuck me hard.'

"You just described me you old charmer, you," smirked John, winking at him, "And I know somebody else that has screamed 'Fuck Me Hard'…on numerous occasions. Naughty boy."

"You on about your huge ass Cena?" replied Randy…failing to keep the small smile from his face. John was definitely one of the few guys at work that always made him laugh.

"You never complained about it," wisecracked John, "Pancake butt. You used to like grabbing mine."

"Maybe you should've just got your new boy toy involved in a threeway with us," Randy said, "Do another Mathews."

"Maybe I don't want to," John replied, grinning, "Greedyguts."

He let himself into Randy's room, not that Randy protested. Thoughts were racing around John's mind. Randy could not resist checking John's ample bottom out in his khaki shorts. They always looked SO good on the wisecracking hulk. Randy didn't care that underneath his anger issues, deadpan snark, and aloof demeanour, he was just another Cena fanboy. John just pushed every one of his buttons. And Randy just could not resist John's charms.

John settled on the king size bed. Randy watching him. Randy's cock was stirring….he hadn't been kidding when he'd had that chat with Miz that time. Randy missed John terribly. He was hardly daring to believe his luck.

"Maybe feed me more should've been your catchphrase," snarked Randy, " I remember you screaming for it."

"Well you can be a merciless man Randall Keith Orton," John said simply, "You know, for some bizarre reason some fans think you'd make a hot partner for old moustachio'd one."

"Rhodes? Really?" scoffed Randy. Even before Cody had decided to give him permanent silent treatment for what he and John got up yo with little Josh two years ago in Atlanta, Randy never would have touched Cody with a bargepole. Too pretty. And too childish. And plus DiBiase would have probably garrotted him.

"Really," John said.

"Well," Randy said, a slight grin on his tanned face, "They'd be disappointed to hear I'd rather dip it in the ass of a ten time WWE champion….." He blushed. Randy Orton blushing? HA!

"And you like to GET it in the ass from a 10 time champ too," smirked John, "Get us a beer Ortz?'

"You got two hands. And two legs. You're a grown man," Randy hit back, "If it was Sam, maybe I would."

"Alright alright," John said, holding his hands up and ambling to the minibar, taking out two bottles of beer, uncapping them before handing one to the tanned, tattooed Viper.

"By the way," stated John, settling back on the bed, "I think your Legacy boytoys might be splitting up for good." He slugged the cool beer, easily draining this pathetic bottle. You'd think they'd provide decent size beers in rooms of this price level, but no. And he wasn't about to go the bar, not when Randy seemed to be thawing towards him ever more by the minute.

"Well," Randy replied, "Everyone splits up at times John."

"Yeah. We did," John went on, "Moustached boy wants someone else. Our little toy from August 2010? The sassy little tart who loves Laylas ring gear?"

He grinned. Talking about little Josh Mathews did still raise a smile. John continued to slurp his beer, deliberately putting his heavy trainers on the bed to annoy Randy (but only in the most playful possible way of course.)

"So Randall," he remarked, as Randy moved a bit closer, the scent of that oh-so-familiar (and expensive) cologne now gliding into John's nostrils which he wasn't complaining about, "All dressed up and no place to go. Good job I'm here to stop you being bored, isn't it?"

"Well, Johnny," sighed Randy, kicking himself again at calling John that without even thinking, "Before you turned up I was actually off to a late night meeting with Stephanie. But she postponed it at the last minute."

"Really?" scoffed John, chuckling. Bless his Randal. He knew Randy was as stubborn as a mule and way too proud to admit he was feeling lonely.

"No, true," Randy persisted, "Something about her and Hunter's kids babysitter cancelled."

"Oh OK," grinned John, not believing a single word of it. Randy had never been this coy, ever, John thought, in his life. He really had gone soft. John used to love Randy's cockiness in his youth, even if he could be an utter douchebag and prick to most people back then; "You know I always like you RKO tees."

"'Like them so much, you wear them," Randy snarked, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips now.

John just shot him what most internet fans referred to as his "troll smile" which he knew if used at the right moment could generate a hellish response in people.

"Look even better when you cum all over them," he said.

"You looked better covered in my cum," retorted Randy.

"Randall Keith Orton," John said, a comical expression of mock shock on his face now, "You're a responsible father, that's disgusting language."

"I don't see any kids around." Randy deadpanned, shrugging.

"So tell me why you're being so mouthy?" John replied, winking at him.

"Lack of sex?" Randy admitted, "You know the other month I actually told Miz..."

"What did you tell that bigmouth?" demanded John.

"He came in asking if I loved you," Randy went on, his mouth just idly making contact with his brain as he spoke now, and he couldn't stop himself from just spilling the beans, "Only said that we've got history. But I've realised that I do Johnny."

His tanned face was flushing and he was suddenly finding his arm artwork very intricate and fascinating to look at.

"Randy?"

"Yeah Cena?"

"Quit being sappy, doesn't suit you," John grinned.

"I know. Not like me," Randy mumbled, but he looked up into John 's eyes now…those eyes that just made him feel 12 again. That cheeky dimple grin on that rather square, marine-cutted head that just looked so right with a baseball cap on, "Lot of layers to Randy Orton though John."

"Yeah," John chuckled, "That tee and those jeans."

"Well then," Randy said, downing the rest of his beer and going for broke, "Why don't you remove them for me?"

John's cock hardened instantly in his boxers. That was the Randy he knew and loved. That voice. The swagger. The confidence. And just dripping manly sex appeal all over the bed. John had no intention of going back now. He'd missed Randy so much. And Randy clearly missed him.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely," growled John and he made his move, his powerful, trunklike arms grabbing the more slender Randy and their lips connected at long last, Randy giving himself totally to this kiss. It was an urgent kiss…one that conveyed so much to each man. And plus Randy was the best damn kisser John had ever been with. And there'd been lots on the way. He broke the kiss and stood up to take his trainers and socks off. Still a gentleman after all.

"Missed you," rumbled Randy, standing behind the hulk who just captured his heart every time. His cock was raging hard in his jeans and he was gagging for more. He hoped John felt the same right now. They were equally matched in the ring and in the bedroom. Randy';s best matches of his career were when he and John feuded. The tension between them…both pushing one another to the absolute limit just excited them both more and more. Randy remembered one match where he'd literally been seconds away from taking John right there in the centre of the ring and just rutting him like an animal in heat. As soon as that show had been over…Randy thought John could have caused an accident, the speed he drove them back to their hotel room and had his way with Randy.

John could feel Randy's breath on the back of his neck…and feel the testosterone surging around the room. Randy was horny. He knew that look and very manner only too well. Men had needs after all… With a grin, John lifted Randy up easily and threw the smaller man over his shoulder.

"Put me down Jonathan!" bitched Randy.

Randy? BITCHING? Wow he must be horny.

"Or what?" teased John.

"Or no sex," Randy said, knowing he was powerless whilst hanging like a painted rag doll over this big hulk's thick shoulders and powerful back.

"Like you could resist," John continued, spanking that denim-clad ass.

"I actually could." Randy said, dead serious.

John just laughed and then with one arm virtually, put Randy into the AA position. He loved playing with Randy…bringing Randy out his stoic, cool shell every now and then was good for him in John's book. Like when he snapped Randy posing and grinning with a Barney mascot about 2 years ago.

"Go on then," Randy said, "Do it."

John playfully threw Randy in a perfect AA right onto the bed, his limbs flailing comically.

"Didn't even hurt," Randy pouted. Wait, pouting? Who was this and what he done with Randy Orton, the manly viper. Randy was being a bit of a kid, and John was loving it. Maybe he was picking this up from Alanna!

"Ah shut up," John said, crawling onto the bed and over Randy's legs, unbuckling the designer belt.

"Where does the jobber think you are?" asked Randy, fighting back a moan just at that. Fuck he'd missed John in his bed. He was going to let his frustration out big style. No mistake.

"Out having beers," John said. He was done with that annoying Ryder kid. Oh sure, Zack had been good for a few fucks but John preferred a real man in his bed. John liked his men strong and with some power in them. He had no time for kids…the only reason he fucked Alex Riley was that jock body, not his bitchy personality.

"But instead you'll only be drinking my cum," smirked Randy. He was so turned on already. And he wondered what John would say when he found the little surprise underneath…

"Oh will I now," John remarked, undoing these $800 jeans and pulling them forcefully down those perfect, muscled and smooth legs….

"Surprise," smirked Randy as his cock sprang free. Commando. He'd just not bothered with underwear today…and now it paid off. Especially with the lascivious grin now lifting John's handsome face which Randy wanted so badly to smother with hungry kisses..man up Orton.

"You naughty boy."

"Naughtier than your younger model?"

Randy couldn't help himself. He was like a jealous girl regarding the subject of Zack fuckin' Ryder. What an apt ring name for that slut. Randy was gonna make sure he never lost John to a naïve brat again.

"Yup." John said, "How can I ever turn you down, RKO…such a hunk.."

He removed the expensive denim completely from Randy…..Randy partially clothed sometimes was hotter than Randy naked in John's eyes. Randy had amazing legs. Not too thick and not too skinny…manly without being too big. He lay atop the half-naked, tanned wrestler and pressed his lips to Randy's, kissing him roughly. Randy eagerly kissed back, his tongue shooting into John's mouth and they began to fight for dominance, John loving Randy's subtle humping against him…Randy was SO ready for more. Randy was so into the kiss that he was grabbing at John's head, knocking the baseball cap off. John was not about to complain.

"Wow," panted Randy once he broke that sensuous man kiss, "Missed that. Nice to have man muscles on top of me rather than curves."

"Randall your kisses are always amazing," gasped John, now painfully hard and his skin was on fire, "And you knocked my hat off!"

Randy grabbed the hat that was now laying beside their already intertwined bodies.

"I look better in it anyway."

John grinned. He was loving this new sass coming from Randy. It just made him even more hot in John's eyes. He picked the hat up and placed it on Randy's head. Randy to John looked gorgeous in baseball caps. His features just suited them and the way the light fell onto his face…oh John was going soft in his old age. He removed his shirt so he was now virtually in ring gear minus shoes and socks. Randy's eyes were glued to John's amazing pecs and enormous muscled arms. Randy was literally like a, well, RANDY teenager and he made a note to never use that to describe himself out loud for fear of merciless teasing from John in the future.

"Go on touch the guns," breathed John, "I know you missed them."

Randy's bronzed hands slowly began to caress the solid veined muscles….fuck, John was so powerful. People forgot that behind the bad jokes, hugging of little kids and Fruity Pebbles sponsorship was one hell of a strong man….as far as Randy was concerned, John was one of the strongest men in this company. He could put Mark Henry and Big Show on those huge shoulders and not so much as collapse. And Randy liked strong men. Musclemen. Especially if they were as handsome as John.

"They're bigger now Johnny," he breathed..harder than ever. The sheer strength contained in these limbs just made him weak at the knees. God he was pathetic. But he didn't care.

"Yup," beamed John, still sat astride the half naked Randy as the Viper continued to silently worship his arms, "Can throw Show around like a rag doll now, so I should have enough strength to keep you happy."

"You do," Randy breathed, voice heavy with hormones and emotion, his brain just not engaged with either his mouth or his cock right now, "Still love you Johnny."

There. He'd admitted it. Out loud. The Viper Randy Orton was still madly in love with the kids hero John Felix Anthony Cena. And he didn't give a fuck anymore. His lock screen was a publicity photo of John looking very thuggish indeed.

John;s heart was hammering in his chest. This was all he needed to hear. Because he knew that he himself felt exactly the same.

"Still love you too Randall," he said, and leaned down to steal another kiss from Randy before sitting up and kneeling closer to the younger man.

"Wanna give me hand getting my jorts off, even though they're not jorts.."

"Sure thing," rumbled Randy and his nimbler hands made light work of undoing the khaki shorts to allow John to slip out of them. John moaned a little as Randy's cheeky fingers touched inside his substantial thigh as this occurred. John practically tore his boxers off so he was finally naked. He was content with Randy still wearing his t-shirt. And John's hat. He looked naughtier than John had seen him in ages. At last John could resist it no longer and finally, his hand reached down and his fingers closed around Randy's leaking hardon.

"About time Johnny," moaned Randy, almost coming right there, such was the intensity of the craving he had for Cena.

"You're wet," stated John, rubbing the precum all along the shaft, "Someone's keen." He reached down and began to stroke Randy's balls.

Randy let out a chorus of desperate moans at the much-needed and longed-for contact…wow he was turning into a whore for Cena. But again…no fucks were given from his side.

"Been too long since I had proper man sex," he moaned, writhing on the bed, aching for more contact.

"And," John breathed, relishing the effect he was having on Randy, "Must be even longer since you had any action down there.."

He ran his finger between Randy's russet, smooth ass cheeks and over the opening between them. Only he was allowed to touch Randy here. This was his. Exclusively.

"Not since we split up," Randy said, "No toys. Nothing."

"That's cos I was being greedy and having yoiur dick to myself," John said. They were a versatile couple after all. John didn't have a big booty for nothing. He might be a big muscle man but he was man enough to take one for the team. And love it. In their last few months he'd been the bottom…

"And you were being a dick when you left me for Ryder." Randy said before he could stop himself…spasms of pleasure still coursing through every skin cell as John continued to just touch him down there…

"I'm a magpie, you know me...but I came back to you," John said, which was the most honest he could ever be. With Randy in the state only he was privileged to see him in…how could he lie? He gently pushed his finger against Randy's entrance…Randy moaned.

"So tight," commented John.

"Always tight," Randy said, taking the hat off so he could peel his shirt off.

"Yes you were," John said, "But I miss your booty." He gave Randy a playful spank.

"What booty? You've got the ass," hit back Randy, eyeing up the huge muscular glutes of the larger man.

"You used to have more ass," John smirked, "But you're still gorgeous."

He pulled Randy to him for one more kiss which Randy happily returned…this was perfect…too perfect. Loving without being sappy and still being men about it.

"I do try Jonathan," Randy said. He only ever called John 'Jonathan' when they were alone.

John couldn't wait much more. He was desperate to have Randy. Give Randy what he knew the viper was craving. He sucked on his finger and pushed it back inside Randy, who gasped at the sudden intrusion once more before moaning with deep pleasure, just taking it all in. Randy was getting impatient. He wanted MORE. MORE DAMNIT.

"Miss this?" asked John, feeling that by those wanton moans escaping Randy just from his finger, he was stating the bleedin' obvious.

"So much," moaned Randy, reaching to put John's hat back on. Kinky? Perhaps.

"Well I'm not going anywhere Randall untiI I make you feel good," breathed John seductively, slowly beginning to move his finger in and out of the tight, warm heat, Randy laying back, legs spread, in nothing but John's merchandise cap, moaning and moaning.

"So you're gonna leave….." mewled Randy as he felt John's fingertip lightly brush his neglected prostate. Was John determined to reduce him to a wailing mess before finally giving him what he wanted?

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," John said, so turned on by this sight. Randy getting so much from so little. John loved Randy the most when he just let his guard down and relaxed.

"Forever Johnny," Randy whimpered, fiercely resisting hard the urge to just jerk his cock and blow his load all over himself…this was just out of this world right now and he was barely handling this simple foreplay.

John removed his finger before sucking it once more, along with his middle finger, before pushing once more into the warm walls of muscle and scissoring Randy. Somehow he'd just knew Randy wanted to bottom tonight. And Randy hadn't even protested. John had just assumed. And plsu how long had it been since Randy had his ass fucked..? To pleasure Randy still more, John leaned down and torturously slowly…took Randy's weeping cock into his mouth.

"Oh FUCK!" hissed Randy, thrusting upwards into the hot mouth of John.

"Patience baldy," teased John, taking Randy from his mouth.

"Could say the same about you," Randy hit back, "You used to have so much hair."

"What can I say...I like the marine look on me," John smirked. He stopped fingering Randy who gave an, John couldn't describe it another way; adorable mew of protest; "Wanna touch me?"

"Of course."

John's perfect, ripped, commanding, tough body now sat astride Randy's washboard-flat abs.

"All yours man," moaned John, as Randy's fingers started to delicately touch and caress his neglected cock…at fuckin' last.

"Possible you got bigger?" Randy asked…running his hands all over that large piece of man meat John packed between his huge thighs. Everything about John just oozed manliness and testosterone. And Randy was a real sucker for this.

"Wishful thinking Randall," moaned John. Randy was always so good with those fingers at pleasing him, "You missed me loads haven't you?"

"I have missed you Johnny." Randy said.

"So, got some lube in here?" grinned John.

"Always travel with some. In case I get lucky."

In case he got lucky? He was Randy fucking Orton. Never short of girls throwing themselves at him. But unless he meant GUYS throwing themselves at him. Randy's fanbase seemed to be predominantly young girls rather than guys. The gays tended to prefer that blonde pillock Ziggler or Rhodes from where John stood..

Randy was more humble around John than anyone else.

"Good man," John said, slapping Randy's ass cheek playfully before going to find Randy's Louis Vuitton case and opening it up. After clumsily raking through Randy's clothes, he found some. He padded back to the bed and knelt in front of Randy, applying some of the pale blue gel to his fingers and raising Randy's legs.

"In case you get lucky? Who wouldnt want a piece of Randy Orton?" he remarked, "They'd be queueing up."

He squirted some more lubricant on Randy's entrance, softly taking his time to prep.

"All you gonna do is talk Cena?" complained Randy…fuck's sake John. He'd been fingering Randy to the point of almost making Randy delirious with ecstasy and now he was yapping away whilst holding Randy's legs to make him assume the position? This man was such a god-damn tease he could make it an Olympic sport.

"Patience," John said again, lining his cock up, not bothering with a condom. He and Randy hadn't used them since 2006.

"You're telling ME to be patient?" gasped Randy…moaning at the pressure against his ass…c'mon John! MORE!

John pushed more and gasped as he felt Randy accept him and a cry of pain as Randy experienced the initial hurting after a long hiatus from man sex….he reached down to stroke Randy's face before gently rubbing the tanned leg as Randy's inked body tensed and his teeth gritted to bit back the pain. Fuck it huirt. Fuck Randy had forgotten how much entry hurt. But he knew also that it would be worth. John pushed in some more…and then more…Randy crying out again as the stabbing pains...and then he relaxed and allowed John all the way inside so John's muscled midriff was now flush against his ass.

Randy felt so full…been so long…but..he was moaning. Moaning a lot. John was touching his prostate. He'd missed this. It hurt. But fuck did it hurt so fuckin' good.

"Fuck John! Yes I have missed you!" he gasped, chest rising and falling, itching for more already. John was touching him just right and he wanted more. He wanted John to totally possess him and pound him like a whore.

"Good boy," growled John.

And he knew Randy well enough that Randy wasn't looking for slow lovin' right now. Randy wanted to be fucked like a twink. Cos when it came down to it, John knew Randy fucking LOVED being bottom. Now wouldn't the fangirls LOVE to see this? See their idol completely at his mercy, legs open and begging John to fuck his ass?

John raised Randy's legs up to hold him in place and began to fuck the tanned ass hard, knowing Randy was gonna go crazy for it. He could see it flashing devilishly in Randy's small eyes.

Randy was in seventh fucking HEAVEN. John was fucking him so hard and it was so fucking good. He NEEDED this seeing-to. He craved it. It was so different to anything with Sam…or anyone else cos it was his fucking JOHN doing this to him. He was emitting loud moan after loud moan; expletive after expletive; Fuck Randy would be bottom boy permanently if John fucked him like this every single night and every single DAY…

John had never heard Randy make so much noise! Randy was moaning and groaning and mewling like a bitch on heat as John rtavished him from with..letting all his strength touch Randy in places only he could, stabbing that glorious bundle of fuck inside the viper…

"MORE" snarled Randy.

John shifted his position…folding Randy almost in half. Randy's hypermobile shoulders certainly came in handy sometimes…Randy looked fucking wanton enough deadbugging…but like this…this was too hot to be allowed.

"Oh God…." Mewed Randy...in even more pleasure than before. He didn't want this fuck to end.

"C'mon Randal.." groaned John, pulling right out before slamming fully back into Randy hard.

"FUCK!" bellowed Randy.

Oh yes. Shout it boy. When Randy just lost it in bed John freaking couldn't get enough. He was now pounding Randy, still folded up, like a punter and two buck whore. The cap still on Randy's head. Randy was mewling and moaning….was he close? John noted Randy wasn't touching his cock once…could he make Randy cum? Randy always used to jack off when he bottomed but this time he wasn't.

Randy was so close…he could feel it…he'd never cum unaided before with John…but oh my…he could feel it bubbling up deep inside him, he was seconds away…jolts of electricity shooting through his legs…from behind his navel…

"Oh! JOHN! OH FUCK!" he howled as the ecstasy engulfed him and large slippery ropes of his essence erupted all up his bronze stomach…this was so…INTENSE…oh GOD it was never going to stop! It was literally like his whole lower body had just exploded..He whined and cried out as the orgasm finally ended..

..John couldn't hack it anymore. He'd never seen Randy lose control totally like that. In the ten years he'd known him…fires burned in his stomach as he let out a bellowing growl and drove deep right inside his younger partner, coming harder than he'd done for months, giving Randy everything he could offer him. And knowing that he'd made Randy come like that….

"Shocked your hat stayed on my head," panted Randy as John just lay against him, both men barley able to move after that.

"You've cum all on it," grinned a sweaty John, "In fact you've cum everywhere.."

"You'll still wear it," Randy smirked.

"I would," teased John, kissing Randy softly on the lips, "Feel a bit better now Randall?"

"A lot better Jonathan," Randy replied, "Thank you. Now pull out and unfold me so I can kiss you."

"Yes sir," John said, and slowly removed himself from Randy, whose legs awkwardly flopped down. John was surprised Randy was able to regain any function in his lower half after this hell of a fuck.

Randy leaned over and kissed John. Tenderly. Meaningfully. John kissed right back, wrapping his arms around the sweaty, tanned spent man.

"Missed you," John mumbled between kisses, "I dunno why I thought anyone could replace you."

"You just wanted a big ass to fuck," Randy replied, still hating how jealous he sounded.

"My mistake," John said, hugging Randy close, forgetting about the hat still on his head, "Love you. Budge up."

"Love you too Johnny," murmured Randy, getting under the covers, blissfully sinking into this kingsize bed.

John gently removed the soiled cap from his man's head. Reluctantly Randy lay there so John could pull it off him before he grabbed it back. Bless him. John padded out of the bed to turn off the light, before ambling back across the room and climbing in behind Randy who lay right back against him. That was another little known fact about the great Randy Orton. He liked to be little spoon when he was in bed with his Johnny. Randy's soft side was out in force post-sex with John. Especially when he bottomed.

"Love….Johnny…." Randy was clearly falling asleep and John thought that was just fucking precious. He cuddled Randy closer as the viper disappeared into the land of nod.

"Love you too Randal."

And with that John Cena fell asleep, Randy Orton once more back in his rightful place. In John's arms and in the same bed.

* * *

**Even the doucheyest guys have feelings and when Randy's alone with John he lets his softer side out. As well as his whorebag side ;) I just never thought I'd do Centon cos I thought it's been done every which way. But then Kyle/KJ wrote Randy so adorable (Randy? Adorable! That's the beauty of fan fiction) that I couldn't not convert our rough co-written script into a big 5k word 1shot! So much of the credit goes to him! Nevertheless on screen I still find Randy boring as hell but if he was more like this then maybe I could find him interesting..!**

**Please R&R! I(we) would love it!**


End file.
